Kunta Kaligi
|-|Synopsis= ‘King’ Kunta Kaligi is from Compton, California. Raised and bathed in the colors of the Crips, Kunta was a prominent figure among the gang affiliated ghettos; In part to his public displays of brutality and violence in confrontations with Bloods and Pirus. With the emergence of his Abnormality, To Pimp a Butterfly, Kunta was forcibly severed from all connection in relation to him as a member of the Crips. Outcast by then family Kunta undertook thievery to sustain himself on the streets. He currently acts as a national fugitive with the armed assault of a police station Kunta’s infamy grows as his Abnormality develops alongside him; With his powers increasing in volatility as does his crimes. |-|Appearance= Prior to the Abnormality altering his features Kunta was dark skinned in his coloration. His body was painted hazelnut with scars scouring the reach of his body; Acting as the fleshy fragments of previous brawls on Compton street corners. Tattoos tattered the canvas of Kunta’s back as ink clinged to form portraits of fallen familiars and comrades; Each graced with the date of their birth and passing, formerly serving as fuel to Kunta’s volatile fury before his exclusion. Kunta’s hair was colored an off black and typically seeded into cornrows to accommodate peer perception in hood parameters. His eyes were a boorish brown since birth laying a layer of dark depth to his relatively light tone. Scarce scruffs of hair formed themselves into a goatee and grasp at Kunta’s chin, unkempt and untamed in its grooming. With To Pimp a Butterfly taking root within Kunta’s body, he grew into an animalistic anatomy with his leaned physique became bulked in tissue and sinew. His muscle and bone shift in their shape to elongated lengths; Each conforming to the Abnormality’s hold upon Kunta’s genetic code. Kunta’s face flattened with the transformation of his skull to apeish proportions. Crude calcium canines and immaculate incisors take place in Kunta’s mouth as organic daggers in their sharpness. His brow became extremely pronounced in its presentation, forming an organic umbrella atop his eyes; Casting a perpetual shadow to hide Kunta from sunlight and direct eye contact. Kunta’s body is coated in an eternally stitched suit of hair, with coloration akin to the locks he formerly adorned. To Pimp a Butterfly had made Kunta into a Chimpanzee. |-|Personality and Relationships= Kunta is embodied by the passions he pursues, with every motive moving him being a wordless response to take arms for what he desires. He is combative to an extreme with every word spit forming a puddle big enough to drench everyone in his business; Making all those wet with the idea that those who oppose him are only foes for him to depose from the steps of a perceived golden road. This mentality originated from Kunta’s ardent dedication to the Crips, the only family he had formerly recognized with his abandonment in Compton. A dedication that turned detriment with his out casting. Banishing the possibility of trust within Kunta’s kingly court. With no crew to pledge faith to Kunta built himself into a church to worship, praying to himself to answer his own questions; To cause the miracles he demands. Kunta is defined by the defiance of conventional authority. A deepseeded disgust that had grown with stories of ill ending confrontations with law enforcement. This ardent distaste for the law had cemented itself within Kunta’s streets with the blood of close companions being painted upon them. However Kunta himself has yet to physically witness said confrontations and was left to his impulsive imagination as to the events with the remains of their aftermaths; Constructing volatile and violent scenarios as to what transpired. Perpetually feeding the mouth of his mind justifications to amplify his hatred for the law and its retainers. A hatred that flamed and forged Kunta’s conquest for a throne. Commencing his own quest to supersede societal law and claim municipal recognition as a 'King'. Relationships {| class="wikitable mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" !Relationships |- | Enemies Boston Rostami -''' Each hold a mutually antagonistic perspective of each other. With Boston averse to Kunta's thievery and stiff demeaner towards his humor. In contrast with Kunta's disliking of Boston's perpetual sarcasm and jokes greatly aggravating him with every encounter they find themselves fighting. A recurring theme between both is the competition for kingly conquest. With average brawls developing into conflicts on who is capable of recognizing their 'royal' status first; Whether its through muscle or moral superiority. Despite Kunta's antagonism he bears little direct hatred for Boston as a person and mainly dislikes him from impeding Kunta from his kinghood; A notion that still doesn't prevent Kunta from crippling Boston by any means. Friendly 'Blake Ginette -' Both became acquainted in the aftermath of Kunta's flee from the police. With Kunta taking interest in Blake's animalistic features and occasionally keeping notice of her shop. Formally introducing himself with Tracy's and Boston's lack of presence during an evening; An activity that became a trend across odd periods of weeks, with each conversing of each other pasts prior to Kunta's suggestion of therapy with the divulging of their powers. A process which slowly softened Kunta's stone psyche and perspective and developed an affection for Blake with her help. Though he keeps it under tight guard with worry of her perception of him; It, however, is subconsciously hinted and implied within the dreams Blake examines. A notion Kunta is unware of and one Blake avoids from acknowledging out of personal embarrassment and flusterment. However, their first proper encounter was in 1998 prior to both of their Abnormality's appearing. With Kunta mugging her shop after sticking up her brother, Henry, for money on the street. Each are currently ignorant of their prior meeting with the manifestation of their powers. Neutral 'Tracy Barrett -' Kunta has yet to properly interact with Tracy, but has taken aback with a brief display of her powers when moving about. Closet the two come interacting is with Kunta's escape from police with him briefly seeing her in front of Blake's shop and indifferent stares. |-|Combat Statistics= '''Tier: At least 9-C, likely 9-B | At least 8-B ''', likely '''8-A Powers and Abilities: *[[Superhuman Physical Characteristics| Complexion Physically Altered His Musculature to the Functionality of a Chimpanzee]]. *[[Morality Manipulation|''Blacker Than the Berry'' Heavily Impulses People to Indulge Their Primal Instincts and Urges. Rendering Them Completely Animalistic In Thought Processes and Susceptible to Kunta's Influence]]. *[[Enhanced Senses|''Dead Homies'' Allows Kunta to See and Communicate with The Spirits of Individuals He Was Close With]]. *[[Resistance|''You Ain't Gotta Lie'' Makes Kunta Perceivably Distinguish Between Skewed Truths and Lies]]. Mentally Swabbing Through The Information Within Individuals To See Personal Intentions or Falsehoods. *[[Telekinesis| Alright Is Capable of Levitating Small Items Towards Kunta]]. * All of His Previous Abilities to an Immensely Amplified Degree *''Blacker Than the Berry'' Extends to the Manipulation of Animals, Causing Them to Go Rabid. *''You Ain't Gotta Lie'' Is Now Capable of Restructuring Memories and Emotions to Personally Benefit Kunta. *''Alright'' Can Baggage the Weight of Entire Buildings with Its Telekinetic Grip. Can Also Simulate Flight with Kunta Lifting Himself Above Ground Level. *[[Aura|''King Kunta'' Perpetuates a Aura Capable of Compelling People to Zealously Rally Around Kunta. Radiating the Perception That He Is a 'King' or Is a Royal Nature]]. Attack Potency: At least Street level, likely Wall level (Genetics have physically bled with the traits of a Chimpanzee, collectively improving his muscle density and potency to superhuman proportions. Crippled a SWAT officer with a somersault off his shoulders. Dislocated Boston's arm with a stray strike to the shoulder) To Pimp a Butterfly is Capable of Ignoring Durability At least City Block level, likely Multi-City Block level (Razed a section of Baker Street in a ten mile radius, decimating its roads, streets, and a majority of its present houses with his psychic potency) To Pimp a Butterfly is Capable of Ignoring Durability Speed: Peak Human with Subsonic+ reactions (Regularly combats with Boston Rostami, actively reacting and retaliating against his movements and attacks. Reacted and rapidly avoided a barrage of rubber bullets meters away from his body) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Capable of lifting the entirety of his body mass with a single arm. Can lift three his own body weight above his head with relative effort) Below Average with Alright (Can only raise small items akin to pens and smalls rocks) Class K with Alright (Can telekinetically carry the collective weight of five houses. Eviscerated the underground infrastructure of a police station by lifting it up) Striking Strength: Street Class, likely Wall Class Durability: At least Street level, likely Wall level (Barely withstood a softened blow from Boston's Power Loader which left Kunta battered and bruised though kept basic functionality) Stamina: Extremely High (Perpetually on the move from police and law enforcement on a daily basis, at periods moving for days on end until his trail is temporarily cold before sprinting back into action. Can naturally thrive off of little nutrition and sleep for an extended period of weeks) Range: Standard Melee Range by himself. Several Tens of Meters of To Pimp a Butterfly. | Hundreds to Thousands of Kilometers with To Pimp a Butterfly Intelligence: Average. Graduated with basic high school education but retained little of the core curriculum over the years. Very High regards to the streets. Immensely savvy with the ecosystem of Southern California. Baring innate knowledge in relation to its gang culture and people alongside its streets and roads which have helped elude captivity by police numerous times. Adept in his Abnormality with a tendency to exploit periods of weakness in battle to fully utilize To Pimp a Butterfly in its brief windows of accessibility. Weaknesses: *Incapable of consistently utilizing his Abnormality to its maximum potential, primarily relying on sensations of ten second intervals to give himself an idea when it is optimal to use To Pimp a Butterfly. *Prone to psychic outbursts capable of straining his mind and indiscriminately targeting individuals with his Abnormality. *Incredibly aggressive with a tendency to take offense with insults targeted at his appearance. *Persistently unwilling use to Blacker Than the Berry out of moral intention, with exception of situations that threaten his well being; Unable to revert people once they have been affected by the ability. *Hypocritical tendencies with his morality when confronting police or other branches of law enforcement. *All previous weaknesses minus the need for ten second intervals between the use of his ability. *''King Kunta'' does not persuade individuals to fight for Kunta, only align themselves to his ideals. Its effectiveness is dependent on Kunta's confidence. Key: Base | `King Kunta` |-|Powers and abilities= Skills *'Natural Acrobat' - Kunta's changed physiology allowed him to extend his maneuverability beyond the use of his feet. Has proved to be a capable acrobat with his performance and success comparable to Olympic Gymnasts in skill. Kunta has been seen to use street lamps and traffic lights to practice or escape situations with his newly gained abilities. *[[Martial Arts|'Adept Brawler' ]]- Consistent combat within Compton streets have molded Kunta into a adaptive fighter with a propensity for boxing and the pragmatic use of his environment and own body to maximize damage. Has blinded foes with his blood alongside using loose teeth to leverage battles in his favor. With his Abnormality changing his biology he is capable of utilizing his teeth to a greater degree to incapacitate opponents - goring out the tendons of their bodies. Abnormality Kunta's Abnormality is To Pimp a Butterfly. It began to show traces of its existence weeks prior to Kunta's 22nd birthday but fully manifested the day of; A development which saw his expulsion from the Crips with its explosive emergence. Psychokinesis Kunta's Abnormality has allowed him to expand his Kingly caress beyond the expanse of his mind; Psychically gripping and influencing the surrounding environment under the shadow of his mental palm. Since its inception, the Abnormality has commenced to branch its capabilities in retaliation to the Kunta's mental state; Sporadically spreading itself around his psyche with sufficient emotional strain. Complexion - Concurrently the only visible change upon Kunta's body, Complexion genetically transformed him to be supplemented with the traits of a Chimpanzee. Elongating and amplifying the proportions of his body to accommodate his newly brought apish qualities. Additively increasing his muscularity to superhuman standards. These new features had previously distressed Kunta's perception of himself with the notion that they were affirmations of the racial connotations that he applied to himself; A year within the reach of his new flesh had helped adapt and find comfort within his own body, but is still minorly disgruntled with the radical alteration of who he was. Blacker Than the Berry - First displayed with the proper manifestation of To Pimp a Butterfly, Blacker Than the Berry mentally morphed several of Kunta's then associates into ravenous beasts. The ability psychically projects in its presence within the mind of the afflicted, driving an impulse to fall to long overcome primal desires and needs. Rendering victims with the mentality of crazed animals as the end result with Kunta left to divert their indiscriminate fury to towards his opponents. Out of moral sentiment Kunta finds the use of Blacker Than the Berry distasteful. Primarily out of the discomfort of from its effects alongside the idea of robbing people of their sentience and sense of self. Dead Homies - An ability inadvertently discovered passing Baker Street, Dead Homies grants for the communication of spirits that Kunta held a familial relationship with. He is also capable of establishing connections with already passed individuals by delving into their personal histories; Creating emotional investment in Kunta to commune with them. Kunta is consistently unnerved with its use and rarely displayed its activity out of personal displeasure. Alright - First shown with Kunta's brief practice with his Abnormality, Alright is capable of telekinesis on an immensely minute scale. Kunta had typically resorted the use of the ability as means of distraction with limited use of direct combat; Such as moving of pebbles to cause temporary disturbances or push items akin to knives or pens closer to his hands. King Kunta Post several therapeutic sessions with Blake Ginette, the insecurities housed within Kunta's mental residency were directly confronted and evicted. Allowing for confidence to place its tenancy within Kunta's psyche, granting way for further development of his Abnormality; Drastically amplifying a majority of Kunta's already present abilities with his new found emotional levity. Additively, a new ability by the name of King Kunta made its presence known. A power which made manifest Kunta's royal ambitions; Maximizing the reach of his psychic might to project his wishes within the minds of others, casting the perception of his royalty. Though its effectivity is dependent on the measure of confidence Kunta actively displays to fully present the ability's capabilities. Aversion Loving You Is Complicated Since his Abnormality's inception, Kunta has been mercy at of To Pimp a Butterfly's volatile Aversion, U. Kunta became subject to the dissection of erratic fits clipping apart segments of his mind, crippling his sanity in brutal bouts of psychokinetic energy. During these periods the Abnormality has been prone to erratically strike at whatever or whoever is present in the area, afflicting victims with the full brunt of To Pimp a Butterfly's powers. In meetings with Blake, the assumed root source of the Aversion was possibly linked to Kunta's withheld resentment for past inconveniences and troubles; Much to his denial, though is a issue steadily being tackled with their continued collaboration and Kunta's cooperation. Before the development of King Kunta, he depended on the use of ten second windows to use properly To Pimp a Butterfly, helping Kunta construct a strategies on viable times to utilize his then new power. |-|Notes= *Even after being disowned by the Crips, Kunta has still persisted to use terms and clothes associated with them out of familiarity. Though has begun to simultaneously involve East-Coast lingo in his language out of petty spite. *Kunta's favorite artists originated from Death Row Records, most prominently among them being Dre and Snoop 'Doggy' Dog. But his interest in them faded with the death of Tupac, soon switching his favoritism to NWA's Eazy-E. Category:Abnormalverse Category:Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Male Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Psychics Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:AkuAkuAkuma's Pages Category:Empathy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Morality Users Category:Kings Category:Brawlers Category:Antiheroes Category:Reformed Villain Category:Animals Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9